


5 Times Lance Drew For Keith

by aashtxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Artist Keith (Voltron), Artist Lance (Voltron), Drawing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), lance and keith both take art class, lance draws for keith, not edited, so there may be mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: And 1 Time Keith Did The Same.





	5 Times Lance Drew For Keith

1 :

keith opened his locker and was surprised to see a blank piece of paper on top of his books. 

he frowned and picked up the paper and turned it around to find that it wasn't just a blank piece of paper. 

on it was a beautiful sketch of a lion. it was just a drawing of a lions face, its eyes coloured a light blue, almost glowing and the fur was coloured different shades of red. 

keith stared in awe at the beautiful drawing he looked towards the bottom of the paper and saw a familiar signature. 

lance. 

he should've known it was lance who drew it. the two were in the same art class together and they both were very familiar with each other's styles. 

keith felt warmth in his chest as he smiled softly at the drawing and carefully tucked it away in his sketch book. 

"what are you so happy about?" his friend pidge asked as they appeared next to him. 

"he's amazing," keith sighed dreamily with a soft smile on his face. 

pidge gagged and elbowed their friend in the side. "come on you lovesick puppy, time to get to class before i vomit all over the floor." 

keith rolled his eyes at his friend, knowing that they didn't mean it and were secretly happy for him, not that they'll ever admit it. 

keith gushed about lance and the drawing he made for him to pidge as they walked to class. pidge gagged and complained but he could see the small smile forming on their face every once in a while. 

the two walked in the classroom and keith immediately spotted lance. he heart sped up as he stared at the beautiful boy. 

he was wearing a baby blue sweater and a pair of black jeans and white shoes; he looked amazing. 

"you're drooling keith," pidge teased. 

keith blushed and swatted at his friends arm. he ignored their laughter and made his way over to lance. 

the cuban boy looked up and smiled nervously at keith as the black haired boy took a seat. 

"hey there keith," lance greeted with a wink to cover the fact that he was nervous. 

"hey lance," keith tucked a bit of hair behind his ear and smiled. "thanks for the drawing, i love it." 

relief filled lance as he relaxed and smiled back. "no problem keithy." 

keith rolled his eyes at the nickname but was smiling. "but why did you draw it?" 

"you'll see," lance smirked before facing the front ignoring keith's puzzled look. 

the short boy pursed his lips and thought about what lance had meant. 

2 : 

the next day keith opened his locker there was another drawing. the small boy smiled and picked up the drawing. 

he gasped and his lit up like a kid on christmas as he stared at the drawing of lars from steven universe; keith's favourite character. 

he remembered blabbing on about him to lance the other day and he heart warmed knowing that lance was actually paying attention to what he was saying. 

("he acts all cool but in reality he's a total nerd and in love with sadie but can't admit it," keith had said to lance, his hands moving around as he talked. 

lance was smiling, elbow resting on the table and the side of his head resting against the palm of his hand as he listened to his friend talk. 

"it's almost like you you know, thinks your cool but is actually a nerd," keith had teased, smirking. 

lance gasped in a mock of offensive and slapped a laughing keith in the arm." 

"take that back!") 

keith chuckled at the memory and stared at the drawing, it was beautiful. 

"whatcha got there mullet?" lance teasing voice was heard next to him. 

ignoring the nickname, keith looked up at lance with bright eyes and a wide smile that caused the cuban boy's heart to stutter and a blush to form on his cheeks. 

"lance!" keith pulled his into a tight hug, being careful of the drawing, "thank you, thank you." 

lance chuckled and returned the hug. "glad you like it." 

keith pulled back. "like it? lance i love it!" 

lance blushed again and smiled shyly at the small boy. he watched as keith placed the drawing in his sketch book and hugged it closed to his chest. 

lance smiled more. 

3 : 

keith eagerly opened his locker the next day to find yet another drawing. 

he wasted no time picking it up and turning it over. 

this is time it was a wolf but a space wolf. the fur was, what keith assumed, painted as the galaxy and it was breathtaking. 

lance definitely had an eye for art. 

keith squealed inwardly as he stared at the drawing, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

he placed the drawing in his sketch book for him to hang it up in his room when he gets home. 

he closed his locker and walked towards his art class quickly, feeling excited. 

when he entered he eyes went straight to lance's seat to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring back. 

keith smiled widely and ran up to lance and tackled him in hug, ignoring pidge gagging and hunk awing. 

"i love it, thank you," keith said as he pulled away from the hug and sat down. 

lance grinned and winked at the black haired boy who blushed furiously. 

"you're welcome," lance purred and smirked at the blushing boy. 

keith rolled his eyes and punched lance in the arm, ignoring his yelp and focused on the front. 

he couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

4 : 

keith was disappointed to find no drawing the next day. 

he pouted as he grabbed his books and closed his locker. keith sighed and clutched his books to his chest and walked down the hall. 

he shouldn't be upset because lance didn't draw him anything, the cuban boy does have the choice to do it or not. 

but keith was upset. 

he walked into his class and took a place in his seat as he waited for his friend hunk to show up. 

about three minutes later hunk came running in and ran straight to keith. he slammed his hands on the desk startling keith. 

"lance... wanted me… to give you… this today," hunk said out of breath and handed a piece of paper to keith. 

keith blinked and slowly took the paper. "why didn't lance give it to me himself?" 

hunk, now not out of breath, sat down and placed his stuff on the table. "he's sick." 

keith nodded in understanding and turned the paper over, his eyes widening as he saw a drawing of himself. 

keith was in awe at lance's skills, the drawing looked exactly like him. the nose, eyes, mouth, everything looked perfect. 

keith eyes shifted to the bottom and his heart stuttered as instead of lance's signature there was also three words written on the bottom. 

'i love you.' 

keith gaped as he started slapping hunk in the arm and pointed excitedly to the words, practically bouncing in his seat. 

he friend rubbed his abused arm but smiled at his excited friend who was squealing quietly and wiggling in his seat. 

"i can't believe it! hunk - do you - do you see this!" keith said excitedly. 

hunk just simply chuckled. 

"oh but he's not here today," keith pouted as he looked over the words and getting an idea. 

"i got it!" keith announced and pulled out his sketch book and flipped to a new page. 

"i'll do the same," he said as he started sketching ideas, tongue poked out to the side as he doodled. 

\+ 1 : 

lance was extremely nervous the next day when came into school. 

hunk had told him last night that he delivered the picture to keith but refused to tell him how keith reacted. 

some friend. 

he hadn't seen keith yet and wouldn't be until art class which is in period three. 

lance walked to his locker and opened it, shocked to see a white piece of paper sat in the middle of his locker. 

he carefully took the paper out and flipped it over. warmth filling his heart as he recognised keith's art style. 

it was a picture of him and it was beautiful. 

lance smiled as he looked over the drawing, his eyes widening as they landed on four words printed on the bottom.

'i love you too.' 

it took lance a second to get his emotions in order before his was practically buzzing with relief and excitement. 

the cuban boy couldn't wait until third period, he had to see keith now! 

lance slammed his locker closed, frightening a few people close by. lance sprinted down the hallway and towards the one with keith's locker. 

he skidded around a corner and saw keith standing by his locker and sorting through his books. 

lance ran up to keith, being careful of students and as he reached keith the black haired boy's eyes widened at lance's panting self. 

lance held up the drawing and panted. "i… love you… so fucking much." 

keith blushed furiously and clutched the front of lance's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. 

it wasn't perfect but it was perfect to them and at that moment, that was all that mattered. 

truly a work of art.


End file.
